Vows
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: even how long the journey is, if two hearts beat in sync at the end it will be united as one. (GrUvia One shot.)


**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **Original Song Title: Ikaw (by: Yeng Constantino)**

 **English Lyrics/Version by: Cathy Jane Cunada (I found it in Youtube entitled 'Thou')**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The large old double doors opened letting in some bright stream of sunlight inside of the cathedral revealing a silhouette of a woman wearing a beautiful wedding gown waiting for her signal to finally walk down the sacred aisle that will lead her to the man standing in front of the altar. Said man is waiting patiently with a smile and a hint of joyful tears in his eyes for his bride. Finally, after such a long time and lots of challenges that they faced together, the day of their union in front of God and everyone that is important in their lives has come.

Gray Fullbuster is finally marrying the woman who patiently waited for him to realize his feelings for her. He finally took the risk of letting her in inside his heart and he is now about to let her stay in his life forever.

Juvia Lockser's wish finally became a reality. She is now about to take the step that will change her life forever. The day she always dreamed of has arrived. She is about to become her Gray-sama's wife at long last...

 ** _At every drop of this eternal time_**

 ** _You keep swirling in my mind_**

 ** _My thoughts and heartbeat never fail to rhyme_**

The first slow beat of the music filled the solemn church and every single person witnessing the sacred union of Gray and Juvia's heart turned their heads towards the beautiful bride. All the people who knew her know how beautiful she is but seeing her wearing her wedding dress awed them. Some of the men in attendance were silently wishing that they are the one who is waiting for her at the altar especially the silver haired man standing beside the groom. Sure Lyon is there in front of the altar but only as the best man and not the one who is going to marry her but though he's feeling a bit resentful, he is actually happy for them. The two of them are truly meant to be together.

Meanwhile, some of the female guests are envious of the beautiful bride and the way her wedding dress cling on her like a wave in the ocean engulfing the shore and flowing down perfectly on her back like a waterfall. But above anything else, they are somehow jealous and glad for the love and happiness that shining in her eyes. They all know that the bluenette deserve it more than anyone else because she waited faithfully for that day to come. They only wish to have the same happiness one day.

But the groom and the bride were perfectly unaware of all the stares and low murmuring around them for they only have eyes for one another. For them it feels like they are the only ones in that place and they are the only one who can hear the sweet melody of love solely dedicated to them for that special day. They both can't believe that they are finally going to be united by God and what best is the knowledge that it's not just a dream but an almost perfect reality for nothing is truly perfect. It's fine anyway because they both knew that they are the perfectly imperfect match for one another. They fit and fill each other. Their heart beats as one.

 ** _And thou would feed the longings of my heart_**

 ** _Since the time I realized_**

 ** _That I'd fall in love in perfect time_**

From the very beginning Juvia already knew that she loves her Gray-sama more than anything in the world and he is the biggest reason why she strived to change the way of her life. He took her rain away and freed her heart from its lonely cage. He made her want to do good things and open up for people who willingly accepted her despite of who she used to be and helped her became a good person who valued friendship and love over anything and respect the people that surrounds her. Meeting him was one of the best things that ever happened in her life. He was her enemy but now he is the reason why she is happy.

For him it wasn't a love at first sight like her, but eventually, little by little, Juvia managed to melt Gray's frozen heart with the warmth of her love. Her unyielding feelings for him was what helped him feel what it feels like to hold someone so close without the fear of losing anything because someway somehow she always managed to come bouncing back in his arms. He may have frozen her rain but she surely did enclose him in the warm cocoon of her love.

Their love was never easy. It took time for them to finally go in sync with one another but being together made all hardships and challenges worth it for they both know that what they only need is one another to find love and serenity.

 ** _And thine is the love that I call mine_**

 ** _My heart had been entwined_**

 ** _With sadness for so long_**

 ** _But now you came along to say_**

 ** _"You're mine"_**

 ** _The love that's all divine_**

 ** _I'm blessed you are now mine_**

 ** _The bliss that fill my emptiness_**

 ** _My love, my life_**

 ** _Now you are mine_**

Gray's heart only knew sorrow for so long. Sure he found a little comfort in fairy tail but it was Juvia who made all his demons to go away. It was her touch that always calms the raging storm inside his heart. The deep blue of her eyes drowned all his nightmares and her bright smiles brought hopes of good future in his life. Her bravery is what freed him from his past. It was her who saved him from his doom in his own father's hands. He's just so thankful that even after so much pain he caused her she never left his side. She remained his and him hers.

And as he wait for her at the end of the aisle there's nothing else inside his heart but love and affection he badly wants to show her. Her love filled his empty life and he wants to make her feel just the way she made him feel and more. She's the center of his everything and he can no longer wait to show her in all possible way just how much he wants and needs her in his life.

Looking at her slowly making her way towards him makes him feel so proud of her because she looks so beautiful and the knowledge that she is his and no one else's makes his heart swell with adoration. Loving her made him see what lies beyond the future for them and staring at her making her way to him is making him a little bit nervous. What if she suddenly changes her mind? What if she's walking so slowly because she's thinking of running away? What if she suddenly decides that she no longer want to be with him?

All his worries quickly vanished when he looked at her eyes and saw her looking at him too. In those eyes he can see no one else but him and her love for him and the smile she gave him told her that she's nervous too but there's no way in hell that she's going to back out now. Not when they are finally going to be united as one.

 ** _And my world has stopped moving since the time_**

 ** _You proclaimed that you are mine_**

 ** _And my heart has learned to sing and smile_**

 ** _For you, I renewed my trust in love_**

 ** _And have thrown away the doubts_**

 ** _For you define what true love is about_**

Juvia can't believe it's really happening. She's getting married to the man she loves more than anything in this world who loves her back but she can see it, the glints of nerve and fear in his eyes and for a moment she thought that maybe he's starting to realize that marrying her is not what he really wants but then she realized that he's just feeling the same way as her. He might be thinking that she's going to run away that's why she smiled at him. She just hope that it will make him feel at ease. There's no way in hell she's gonna go back out now. Why would she when all her dreams are coming true right in the very front of her eyes. She will never run away from the happiness she so badly wanted to have. If ever she can run she will run into his arms right away but for their wedding she will control herself and go on with the pace of the music.

Today he will truly be hers and him hers. Just the thought of it brings so much joy in her heart that it almost aches and it's the kind of ache she will willingly accept. She waited for so long for something like this to happen in her life. Flashes of what her life used to be before she met Gray played in her mind and she's not able to stop a single tear from falling from her eye down to her cheek. She always wanted a place to call home and someone that will accept her whole as she is and Gray is making that happen today and there's nothing else she could ask for.

"Why are you crying now?"

Juvia looked up to Gajeel whom she choose to walk her down the aisle. He's her longest friend and the only one she considered as family before Fairy Tail that's why she thought it would be perfect if he's the one who will give her hand to the man she loves. "Juvia is just so happy." She said with a small smile.

"You better be or I'll drag you out of her," he snorted and she just smiled again. When they reached the end of the aisle and stopped in front of Gray and Lyon Gajeel glared at the dark haired man."Make sure that you will make her happy, Fullbuster or I'll hunt you down."

Gray is about to reply when Lyon butted in. "If you are just going to hurt her you can just back out now and I'll willingly take it from here."

"Shut the fuck up or my wedding will be your funeral," Gray hissed not so lowly and the guests who heard it laughed. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to hurt her so there's really no need for threats, Gajeel and wishful thinking, Lyon. She's all mine so back off. You're JUST the best man!"

The laughter gets louder and that's when the priest decided it's time to get everyone's attention and starts the ceremony before it turns out to a brawl and have the bride flood the cathedral. Once everyone was hushed and the ambience is once again solemn and perfect for the ceremony the priest started the wedding.

 ** _And this love is what I prayed for_**

 ** _All my life is what I have longed for_**

 ** _Is to love you forevermore_**

It's such a very heartfelt ceremony that everyone who witnessed it won't forget about it in a long run. There may be some jesting around before it started but when the groom and bride exchanged their vows everyone in attendance shed a few tears specially those people who had seen how the love between the two of them bloom from one rainy day into a wonderful friendship and finally a beautiful relationship.

As everyone watches them Gray only has his eyes staring on the woman who enslave his heart. He looks a little bit uncomfortable before his vow but when he opened his mouth everyone and specifically Juvia are all ears to listen to what he has to say. "Well, obviously I didn't write anything fancy for my wedding vow, actually, I didn't even bother to write at all though Erza threatened me to make something special for you," he started looking bashful and among the bridesmaids Erza Scarlet was starting to emit a very strong killing aura towards the groom but Gray's next words stopped her. "She said it must be something sweet because you deserve nothing but the best and I cannot disagree with her. Still, I did not make anything even after Lucy offered to help and somehow Natsu tried to give me ideas – stupid ideas actually. It's just that, why would I bother to write something that is already written and embedded in my heart? Why should I used ink on paper when all I really have to do is put my feelings into words and say it directly to you, unfiltered and raw from my heart."

If the members of Fairy Tail are not there at that very moment, no one would believe if someone tells a story about what Gray just said in front of God and almost everyone he knew. They never knew that their resident ice mage is capable of words like that but he's just starting to amaze them. " Juvia," he called her name with so much love that it's hard not to know that he really holds her so dear in his heart. "We both know that I can be the most stupid guy in the world whether you admit it or not, I know that to myself. I used to be so cold and distant. A jerk who always rejected you. I even thought of you as a bipolar crazy girl when we first met," he paused as he reminisced the day they first met. It's not so pleasant but he's thankful it happened. "I made you wait for so long and only God knows how thankful I am that you never stopped believing that one day I will love you back and I did. I fell in love with you. I just don't know when and how. All I know is that this feeling I have for you won't go away even after I die. You are the only woman that I am going to love even after my heart cease to beat and my body turns to ashes. You will remain my love though how many times my soul comes back to this world. I love you and I will always will. You were first my enemy and we met the wrong way but I'm just so glad that I was the one who took your rain away though I will never know how. That day I was glad I didn't let you fall to your death because if I just let you die back then, I won't be here today in front you staring in your beautiful eyes and have my heart aching so bad with all the love I have for you. I want to take this chance to thank you for melting the ice inside my heart. Thank you for making me feel so warm again and thank you for giving me the chance to return your love and start yet another chapter of my life with you."

Gray smiled and took Juvia's hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles. Behind her veil, Juvia was openly crying but its all tears of joy that she can't help but shed. His words were so wonderful that her heart was melting where it was beating so loud in her chest.

"You are the craziest woman I know, possessive and all but seriously, that's what I love the most about you. I love the way you made my world so crazy and full of life and because of that I want you to stay with me forever. I want to face new adventures with you by my side. You're the one I wanna see before I go to sleep at night and the one to be there when I wake up." His hands squeezed hers tightly as if trying to tell her that he meant every word like she could not see the truth of it in his eyes. Gray heaved a deep breath before he spoke again. "I already told you this before but I want to say it again in front of God and all our friends. Juvia Lockser, you are the one who chased my demons away, the one who always believed in me no matter what I do or even after no else believe in me. I love you with all my heart and I promise to cherish you all my life and to always be by your side no matter how crazy you are. I swear to God that no matter how many love rivals you found you will always be the one that I will choose and no matter how many Lyon ever tried to take you away from me, I will fight and defend the precious thing we got together. I won't let anyone ruin our love. I love you to infinity and beyond. "

Everyone was touched and the bride was crying at the end of Gray's vow. Such promise of love made Juvia fall in love with him again and who knows what else he will do to show her his love.

"Gray-sama." Juvia managed to say through her sobs that she cannot control. His words pierce through her heart in a very welcome way. She never imagined that Gray is capable of saying the words he just said in front of so many people. "Ju-Juvia no longer knows what to say. Juvia made a vow, you see," she lifted her hand to show him the crumpled paper she was holding so tight during his vow. It's all ruined and whatever was written there is no longer readable because her flood like tears soaked it. "It's all ruined and Juvia no longer remember what she wrote." With her tearful eyes she looks at him straight in the eyes. "There are so many things Juvia wanted to say she don't know where to begin. Gray-sama was right. He was sometimes stupid and a jerk. You made Juvia wait for so long that more than a few times Juvia considered giving up because all those rejections you used to give her were too painful to bear at times. Thankfully Juvia's heart never given up." she paused to breath and wipe her tears. "You said you didn't let Juvia fall in her death but you made her fall in a very different way. You made Juvi – you made me fall in love with you," she said with the most beautiful smile Gray had ever seen on her face. Her eyes are shining brighter than the stars on a cloudless night despite all the tears still welling up. And the way she dropped her third-person speech is just so cute.

"Gray-sama," Juvia started once again. "The day you froze my rain, you shocked the hell out of me that I forgot all about my gloominess and it stopped the rain completely. For the first time I saw the sun, I felt warmth that I never knew all my life before I met you, it's all because of you. You made me realized that even someone like me deserves to see the light. From that moment on I never stopped thinking about you and the way you shine like the sun. Juvia always dream about the handsome man that showed her the sun and Juvia's heart just can't help but instantly love Gray-sama. Juvia had been so lonely for so long to the point that she thought she does not deserve to love and be loved because she brings nothing but gloom, but Gray-sama proven her wrong. You made Juvia feel what true love is. Ju – I thank God for letting me find someone like you. You're not perfect but you're all what I need."

No one can deny the overflowing love that is visible in Juvia's being as she said those words with all the emotion that consuming her at that very moment. Her voice alone emits so much affection. "I never knew how to smile before you came into my life. I have no home, no family that cares and I'll be forever grateful to you for giving me one thing that I always wished for. Because of you I found home in Fairy Tail. But what made me completely happy is your love. The day you told me you love me too, that's the day all my fear went away. That was the day I truly believe that someone can truly accept and love me the way I am. No condition, no reason. Just love. Your love cannot compare to anything I ever had before. Thank you for loving me in your very own special way and I promise you that whatever happens, whoever comes into my life I will still believe and wait for you. I will faithfully love you even if one day you get tired of my possessiveness and obsessions. If I have to go through hell and back just to be with you I will do it willingly and if I have to go back in time, I won't change anything because all the waiting and pain just makes what we have right now much much precious, the happiness greater than anything else I ever had in my life and for all of that I, Juvia, promised to love you, Gray-sama, endlessly."

The kiss that sealed their love that day is considered by both of them as the sweetest one they ever shared as of yet because that is their first kiss as a man and wife.

 ** _ΩΩΩ_**

 ** _Done_**

 ** _Another one shot that so suddenly crossed my mind._**

 ** _Hope you like it._**

 ** _this one really don't have a title and i just used the first word that hit my mind._**

 ** _Please bear with any errors (i think there are lots of it here). I just write it down as the story progress in my head and i no longer bother to check it properly._**

 ** _Yours Truly,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _Just a little bit more._**

 ** _I can feel it again._**


End file.
